Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-3575890-20140616182715
Lets just take a moment to disregard that they are adoptive siblings. Here you have two kindred spirits bonded through their passions and hardships that interconnect at the single most inopportune moment in time. They know there’s something there from the moment they first meet, and though they try to deny it, they both know the eventual turn-out. Despite the uncertainty of an uncharted future most assuredly riddled with intolerance and vitriol, neither one of them stops it from taking its inevitable controversial turn. I advocate the belief that you don’t choose nor can you control who you fall in love with. The heart wants what it wants regardless of circumstance, rational reason, and what we’re conditioned to believe we’re supposed to want and that cannot be easily swayed. In fact, the heart is one stubborn ass, reckless little bitch, which is why Brandon and Callie just cannot shake each other. No matter that everyone and everything is telling them they shouldn’t be together; that it’s morally incorrect, unorthodox, disgusting, outside the standard of social acceptability and all that judgy bullshit; it doesn’t make an iota of difference as to how they feel about each other. Brallie have fallen to the point of which neither one of them can think straight where the other is concerned and though that’s certainly problematic, that consuming, reckless, limitless, condition less sensation is love at its rawest, deepest, and most natural. Love changes people. It’s turned the normally pragmatic Brandon and conscientious Callie into stupid reckless fools. When Brandon and Callie collide, the world vanishes all around them and it’s like nothing else in the world matters. It’s conveyed in the slightest look or touch — they are madly, recklessly, head over heels in love with each other and no amount of backlash from their closeminded peers is going to change that. What resonates most with me is that their union holds major repercussions with long-term negative impacts that could destroy both of their lives, but it still isn’t enough to sway them from pursuing each other. Their relationship, be as it may unconventional if not even contraband according to societal standards, transcends the most concrete social constructs and norms, most of which if I do say so myself have no substantial basis in the contemporary social world. Since then they have come to their senses and begun to weigh the consequences of their romantic entanglement, but in a society that likes to think itself to be progressive and openminded, why do people still turn up their noses at two non-blood related consenting individuals only related through a contract? Opinion or judgment of the moral rectitude of the matter is subjective, but whether people approve or not, the only two people negatively affected at all are Brandon and Callie in that they are being forcibly kept apart for no other reason than that society is still very much stuck in this cookie-cutter mentality that in turn precludes the rise of a more unconventional, less xenophobic culture.